


August 9, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The new day caused Amos to sob as he refused to enjoy every minute.





	August 9, 2004

I never created DC canon.

The new day caused Amos to sob as he refused to enjoy every minute after he remembered Supergirl's demise from a Metropolis villain recently.

THE END


End file.
